Svetlio
Origins Move along! Nothing to see here. Mother**cker!! You're still reading? Stop! Oh, you want my bio? You want inside information? Well, what's it going to do? Is it gonna help shape up your opinion on me better? Here's something about me - F*CK YOU! I've hacked the system...I'm the best hacker....okay, okay, Selendis did it for me, but still. No bio for you, sucker! I'm not sharing my secrets with a bunch of nobodies on the internet. Hey, Selendis, how do I start a new row in here. This thing is overly complicated....WTF IS BREAK TAG!?... WTF IS HTML!?. Hey, by the way, have you ever tried watching Star Trek?! It's the most boring shit I've ever had to endure. I prefer to get hemorrhoids, while watching paint dry, than to watch that utter piece of garbage. Star Wars is so much better! Yoda is cute! "Offended you are? A shit I don't give." Although I disagree with him that size doesn't matter. It matters a LOT! Okay, okay, I understand that this is not your favorite topic of discussion, I'm sorry. How can I open 9gag on this crap?! I haven't had my daily dose of memes today....Are we done here? By the way, why doesn't Trickburst come out as lesbian anyway? She'll make a perfect threesome with Oublivion and Hope. LOL!... Oh, I'm sorry I know you're friends, but you seem more like RAWWRR and she's more like MEOOOWWW... ... NO U! Wait, you mean to tell me they can see all of this?!...So everything I say is being recorded?! F*CK! Uhh... peace out! Relationship with Himiko Svetlio was on a boat cruise in Japan, when he saw the crew deck wanting to throw the only woman there - Himiko, as they were sure having a woman on the ship was a curse and that's why the waters were unsettling and there was an extremely dangerous thunder. Although he tried to stop them, they threw her and Svetlio jumped after her. She was still breathing and he stole a lifeboat from the ship and the two escaped. The ship they were on had crashed an hour later without any survivors. Himiko regained consciousness 4 days later, as Svetlio had taken her to a hospital in his place of residence - Osaka. She asked why he did what he did and Svetlio simply said, that he had a feeling about her, something about her is weirdly interesting and he'd like to know more. Himiko said she has nowhere to go now, so he said she could stay with him, no strings attached, until she can find her own place. He asked her about if she had any relations to the stuff they were talking about on the ship, but she replied that she isn't that kind of Himiko and it's just a name. Or at least that's what she thought. A month later, when she was ready to move back to Nara, Svetlio was already used to having her around. He confessed he liked her and she, blushing, said she liked him back. The two kissed for the first time, but after a few seconds Svetlio's lips started to blister and dry out and her hand touching his cheek was drying out his skin. They both noticed that and were horrified at the realization and Svetlio acknowledged that they'll they'll need help. Himiko started crying, realizing she has a curse that she's never known about, realizing why she's never had luck with pets and contemplating about creating nothing, but trouble for Svetlio. But, he made it perfectly clear that he'll not give up on her, no matter what. Since then, they cannot touch or kiss for more than 2 seconds, or the same effect happens as Svetlio begins to lose life energy. They would sleep in different beds, near one another, extending hands to one another and looking at each other's eyes, saying 'I love you!'. art_svetlio1.jpg|Svetlio Release Art early_svetlio1.jpg|Early Lineart *''If you interrupt me again, I WILL KILL YOU AND EAT YOU ALIVE! I WILL FEED ON YOUR FLESH AND RAW MEAT!... I'm kidding, I'm vegetarian. You weirdo!'' *''Of course I talk like a complete idiot. How else would you be able to understand me?'' *''Whose d*ck do I have to suck to get as much attention as ZeroCage? That f*cker gets all the stories.'' *''You know, I wish Ryujin can adopt me. I want to be his son. He's so manly, it's insane.'' *''Me? Act mature? No, thank you!'' *''Maturing is so meh. It's simply realizing how many things don't require your attention.'' *''Oh shit, who left the bag of idiots open?'' *''If life is a movie, happiness is just a commercial break.'' *''You want me to be serious? Ha! Who's your drug dealer?!'' *''I don't care about you, dude.'' *''There are 70 ways to live your life to the fullest. 69 and killing.'' *''Insert stupid quote here.'' *''I feel like the person giving me quotes has no idea what they're doing. Lazy, lazy writing.'' *Svetlio is the only character, who's breaking the 4th wall. As a result, he's lots of fun and gives incredible opportunities for character engagement and responses with each other. Category:Characters